A New Chevalier
by Sanada
Summary: Solomon seizes his chance to become Saya's chevalier while fending off Haji and the Red Shield. Give this a try because it'll be good. Reviews are always welcome. Beta readers too.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fic will probably contain spoilers in the chapters to come. Though I will try to hold back on unnecessarily spoilerish details, I am setting this fic after the conclusion of the Blood+ manga, which is different in some important ways when compared to the anime. Anyways, hope you enjoy my first Blood+ work!

PS: I need beta readers--preferably ones who are GRAMMAR NAZIS. The more hardcore you are about your punctuation, verb tense, etc. the better!!

* * *

I'm glad that you're awake." Solomon said as he smiled down at Saya. He was squatting at the side of an oversized hotel bathtub that contained her and her deteriorating cocoon. He pulled wisps of the web like material away from her face while she blinked and squinted at him, trying to adjust her eyes. She had just spent three decades in the darkness of her cocoon and the room and he were so bright. Her recovering sight was overwhelmed with an assault of luminescence. The hanging light on the bathroom ceiling created a blinding halo behind Solomon's head and all she could see was a blurry group of golden hair, pale skin and white suit jacket.

"Is it too bright? I'll fix it."

The flash of movement that followed seemed impossibly fast, but the room was suddenly dimmed. She could see him more clearly now and made out a handsome, young face that had concerned, friendly eyes. She tried to speak, but no words sounded when she opened her mouth because she had momentarily forgotten words. She could have blamed her post-sleep stupor or his beauty.

"No need to speak. I understand." He rolled up his sleeve and extended his forearm till his wrist hovered, like an offering, above her lips. "Please take as much as you want."

She stared up at his face and then at his wrist, understanding with instinct rather than thought, and what was to come roused her from her stupor. Her eyes traced the narrow blue lines that ran beneath his skin and could somehow envision the sections that were hidden beneath the surface. She glanced at him again; he was giving himself to her, but she wanted to be assured again that she had his permission. Seeing his generous nod and smile, she pushed herself up, easily breaking out of the cocoon that had softened and thinned as her body woke in the past couple of days. She took his wrist in her hands and bit down hard, expertly popping the right veins so that blood flowed readily into her mouth without much need for sucking. She drank carefully, occasionally stymieing the flow with her tongue so that not a single drop could escape her lips.

A low humming sound filled the room as she fed on Solomon. She noticed it when she was almost sated and realized that it was not actually a hum, but her own unbroken moan. It was a throaty emission that belied the relief and pleasure of feeding after thirty years of hibernation. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she let go of him and he gasped as she pulled her teeth, which have become embedded in his flesh, away. A hideous layer of bubbling, brown tissue immediately appeared over his wound as he healed.

"Ah." She closed her eyes and felt the blood travel through her and became a living part of her. Memories, scattered and confusing, began to resurface in her mind; they appeared as puzzling fragments of conversations and vague snapshots of people she had known. Every attempt to follow a snippet of memory through to find the larger truth failed. She could, however, make an educated guess about one thing.

"Are you…my chevalier?"

Solomon, pleased, nodded again. "Yes, I am Solomon, your chevalier."

* * *

Set this on your alert option if you want to read future chapters. Reviews are always welcomed. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. For this chapter, I've tried to keep the characters consistent with their manga universe versions. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I just procrastinated until the reviews some people left wreaked me with enough guilt to kick my ass back into writing. But, it was fun writing this chapter. I took the suggestion of one of the reviewers and brought in a certain important character. Enjoy!

PS: I need beta readers--preferably ones who are GRAMMAR NAZIS. The more hardcore you are about your punctuation, verb tense, etc. the better!!

* * *

Joel swiveled his wheelchair around so that he faced the door, waiting for Julia to knock. He was sure that it was she because, out of the few Red Shield members who reported directly to him, she was the only one who wore pumps. He heard the smart click of her heels as she approached his office.

"Come in." He said when she rapped the door, and she entered with a file.

"Joel, we've located Haji's right arm. That's the last piece of him that we needed to find."

"Wonderful. I was starting to feel a little nervous." He held out his hand, waiting to receive the document as she walked over.

"I was feeling the same way." Her slender fingers uncurled from the manila folder and Joel saw her ring flash in the morning light. He looked up and spoke in a sympathetic voice. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I'm glad that David isn't around to see this."

There was a pause before she responded. She looked away, and her expression was rueful when she turned back. "I agree, actually. David died thinking chiropteras would never be a problem." The crow's feet around her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"Yes, thank goodness he would never have known about Saya's being kidnapped."

"Or that _that_ had been done to Haji." Julia was indicating what she saw in a photograph he had found in the folder. He held it up, examining its details with difficulty as the tremor in his liver spotted hand made the photograph shake. The image was of the chevalier's arm, which had been discovered in a locked metal box that had been hidden away in the depths of an abandoned South African diamond mine.

"Solomon was thorough." He remarked.

"Yes, he scattered Haji's body across the continents. We found the other arm buried in a rural graveyard in southern Bolivia."

"Thank goodness for Van Argiano—the man was greedy for money and science, but became jealous of eternal life as he aged. If the chevalier had tried to help him become immortal, Argiano wouldn't have stormed off and betrayed the Solemon's secrets to us."

Julia nodded, watching Joel flip through the rest of the file. Her gaze suddenly became anxious. "I hope we find Saya soon. She wakes from her hibernations with amnesia and requires feeding on Haji's blood to remember her past. Without her memories, she would be extremely vulnerable to Solomon's manipulations."

Joel nodded and sighed warily. "She could, under Solomon's influence, become as violent and amoral as Diva had been." He almost shuddered at the thought; he was too old to deal with another agreesive queen.

"Also, suppose that Solomon and Saya coupled…" She did not need to elaborate; he understood what she was implying. If Saya and her sister's former chevalier mated, there would be a new generation of twin chiropteran queens. "It's been a month since Saya disappeared. What if she woke up and they've already…"

"I hope not. But even so, Haji will eventually recover and the hints Argiano was able to provide us about her whereabouts seemed promising." Joel tried to reply with a confident tone, but he was not wholly convinced by his own words.

"All right." Not looking assured, Julia began turning to go, leaving the file with him. "I am going to tell Lewis about Haji's condition."

"I will see you later, then."

"Good-bye."

He saw her go, watching the slender shape of her stocking covered legs as she walked away. Julia had passed her prime a long time ago, but still took care of herself and looked good for her age. Suddenly feeling wistful, he closed the folder and let it drop onto his lap as he turned back to face the window. At this moment, he felt akin to Solomon. Like the chevalier, Joel was a bachelor. Devoting all his time and energy towards the Red Shield had deprived him of real opportunity for romance. Now that he was wizened with age, he felt a vague sense of sympathy for the chevalier. The important difference between them was that Joel could remain unattached for the few possible remaining decades of his life while Solomon may be subjected to an eternity of bachelorhood. Joel wondered if he, placed in the chevalier's place, would do the same.

Joel whispered to himself, "Probably would."

* * *

"Is it really all right for me to…be pampered like this?" Saya asked as she looked down at Solomon. He was kneeled before her, toweling water off her feet as she sat on the bed in only a hotel bathrobe. He had removed the rest of the cocoon from the tub and bathed her after she mistakenly identified him as her chevalier. She had let him wash him with a docile compliance, but now that she had time to become more alert and fully awake, she was evidently embarrassed.

"Are you asking because you do not like it?" He gazed up disappointedly.

"No! It's not that—it's just…" Her words dwindled off, and she looked flustered as if she was searching for a polite explanation.

He did not wait for her to find the right words, telling her with a deadpan expression, "I do this because I am your chevalier—it's no trouble for me." He continuing smoothing the soft terry down her skin; his warm, slender hands pressed firmly through the cloth. "Besides, I enjoy it too." He extended two fingers past the towel and gently raked their nail tips down her sole, causing her to jump from her seat. "Oops, I didn't mean to tickle you." He had clearly meant to do it and pretended to not notice the deep blush that was spreading from her cheeks to her ears.

"You're treating me like a baby."

He glanced up and shot down her halfhearted protest with a beautiful, entreating smile. "Indulge me, Saya. I've missed you for decades." She parted her lips, but said nothing, and he returned to concentrating on his task with an easy, meditative air.

Though he appeared at ease, this was the first time Solomon had performed such a service; he had never cared to pamper Diva in a like manner because his passing peeks at the intimate grooming sessions Amshel gave her were discomforting. The older chevalier, whose devotion sometimes showed a slavish streak, talked to Diva like she was a precious child while washing her, brushing her hair and offering his blood with the generosity of a sensual but ingratiating lover. While pretending to share her with his "brothers," he jealously fawned over her, making Solomon feel annoyed and alienated.

Thus, the younger chevalier was surprised at his own eagerness to act similarly now. He wanted to pour hours of his unending existence into touching her soft skin as he washed it, brushing her hair as she leaned against him, calm and trusting, and let her drink of him. He would never be fatherly like Amshel was, but Saya, without her memories, displayed an adorable naiveté that made Solomon feel protective. It was ironic that he, as the last hateful remnant of the war she waged against Diva, was preciously what Saya and her trusting nature should be guarded against.

He did not notice that she had begun to brood while he was occupied by these thoughts.

She startled him when she broke the silence, causing him to look up again with surprise. "I'm sorry that I don't remember you, Solomon."

His face was expressionless for a moment as he composed himself, and then he flashed her a reassuring smile. "I expected your amnesia."

"Yes, but how could I have forgotten you almost completely? I find nothing every time I try to sort through my jumbled memories. I only vaguely feel the presence of a man—you, I believe—walking along my side while I…" Her brows knitted together in frustration.

"Saya, don't worry about the past. You will make new memories."

"Yes, I will, but I just don't understand why I can't recollect anything substantial about you!" She tilted her head back and rolled her eyes heavenward while sighing with exasperation. "It just seems unfair…after you waited so long."

Solomon stared at Saya, unsure of what to say because her sincerity made it difficult for him to lie. He just wanted to run his fingertips along her lips as if he could wipe away her frown. When he began speaking again, he voice was low. "Saya, I am your companion now and ever after; you don't need to worry about hurting me. And honestly speaking, I would rather you not remember everything about me."

"You wouldn't?" She looked surprised and peered at his face with puzzlement. He nodded and answered her thoughtfully, explaining carefully so that he could avoid using false words.

"I wasn't always a good chevalier, Saya; there were times when I could have done more for you. I hope that you can just forget that vague image of the man who walked beside you. I want to redeem myself, so please only think of me as I am now."

She looked slightly wary when he said that he could have done more. She slowly began to nod, however, when he was finished speaking and her lips curved sweetly in an agreeing smile. Solomon, feeling grateful, released the terry cloth and reached for her hand. He pressed his lips against its back and then rested his forehead upon the spot he had kissed. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted; destroying Haji and taking Saya away had required months of premeditation and arrangements, and he still feared that Saya would leave him at any moment. However, he would cherish her moment of misguided acceptance.

His eyelids fluttered briefly when he felt her hand on the top of his head. He sighed and closed his eyes again as she brushed her fingers through his wavy locks. "Saya," He whispered so quietly that he could feel her weight shifting as she leaned forward to hear him better. "I've been so lonely while waiting for you. There were times when I coveted a mortal death because having an everlasting life seemed so…pointless. For amusement, I've spent my money on everything that this world could offer—wine, clothes, books, trips to exotic places…but I could only stay distracted for so long. I inevitably return to longing for companionship. Even in those times when I…did not really serve you, I wanted to be with you. I think that your kindness makes eternity bearable." He felt wetness on his thumb; a teardrop had fallen onto Saya's curled fingers and slid off. He drew in a wavering breath and apologized huskily. "Sorry, I hadn't mean to—"

"It's all right, Solomon." She kept her hands where they were. "It's my fault that I have to sleep for so long."

"No, it's not."

They stayed still and quiet for a while; the only audible sound was that of Solomon's deep breaths. He eventually let go of her and stood up. He saw that a lock of her wet hair had fallen past the ear it was tucked behind and he pushed it back, letting his finger tips linger when he was done.

"Do you want a haircut?" His voice had regained its easy charm.

She was startled by the sudden change in topic. Her hands ran over the smooth, black strands that pooled at the side of her hips. "You don't like it long?"

"It's not that I don't like it long—you're beautiful regardless of your hairstyle." He saw her look away shyly. "It's just that I've become accustomed to you having short hair. And wouldn't having shorter hair be more convenient?"

"I guess…" She looked thoughtful as she picked up a thick, shinning strand and rubbed its brush like tip between her thumb and index finger. Solomon looked on anxiously, hoping that she would agree to what he suggested because she looked too much like Diva now. Saya's aura was nothing like her sister's, but at certain angles, ones that obscured his new mistress's maroon eyes, she was indistinguishable from Diva. From those angles, he could easily imagine that he was back in the dysfunctional living situation he had shared with Diva and her other chevaliers. He did miss them a little, but the thought of seeing any of them again, no matter how realistically impossible, made him sick.

"All right, I think what you said makes sense. Are you going to cut it for me?" Her words put him at ease, and he shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"I can do many other things, but I'm can't cut hair." Styling hair was another task that he never did in his former life. He had once witnessed Nathan getting punished for making a mistake while trimming Diva's bangs; she had thrown a tantrum, screaming and tearing at the unlucky chevalier. Nathan had to spend the next few days recovering, after which the blue-eyed queen spoke cheerily to him, completely forgetting what she had done. Solomon would not expect a similar reaction from Saya, of course, but he really lacked the experience to help her in this area.

"Then, let's go to a salon." Saya stood up too, as if ready to leave immediately.

"Yes, and we'll get some new clothes for you too." Knowing Diva's dress sizes, he had purchased a few pieces for Saya, but they were not enough for a full wardrobe.

"You won't get bored shopping with me and watching me get a haircut?"

Solomon shook his head; he had gotten used to accompanying Diva on similar errands. "Not really. I'm just happy to be around you."

* * *

"It's been a while, huh?" Kai remarked as he looked down upon Haji's expressionless face. The chevalier had still not seemed to notice his visitor, who had walked in a few minutes ago.

"I would ask you how you're doing, but that would probably be a little redundant." The human smiled sheepishly as he noted the thick bandages that wrapped around the chevalier's joints. The last piece of Haji had been found two weeks ago, but he was still recovering. "Julia told me that you should be up and running soon, though. Besides, you still look pretty good for your age." Kai looked down at his stomach, which made a rotund dent in his white A-shirt. "As you can see, I have not been so lucky; having kids with Mao has taken a toil from my figure." He waited for a reaction from Haji, but the chevalier was not amused; he remained silent while staring off into space.

Seeing that his efforts at inciting conversation were useless, Kai began turning go, but Haji suddenly spoke. "Have you heard any updates on Saya's whereabouts?"

Kai turned back, uncertain about what to say. Lewis had informed him of Red Shield's latest findings, but Haji had been kept mostly in the dark. Joel had been nervous about the chevalier becoming impatient and going off to find Saya on his own while using the clues that Van Argeno provided.

"Just tell me, please." For the first time since Kai entered the room, Haji looked at the other man.

He shifted uncomfortably before responding. "They've found her."

Haji closed his eyes and sighed imperceptibly. "Where?"

"I'll tell you only if you promise to not go to Saya and Solomon on your own."

The chevalier hesitated for moment, but nodded.

"Ok, they're at a resort in the Maldives."

Haji nodded again. He then opened his eyes and resumed staring off; it seemed that he had finished speaking. Kai stood awkwardly, wondering if he should start leaving again. Before going, however, he asked, "What are you thinking about?" He had not really been expecting an answer and was startled by the chevalier's cool words.

"I'm thinking about how to make Solomon feel more pain than I did. I've been preoccupied by this thought since they reattached my head."

Kai, awed by the blunt disclosure, gulped uncomfortably; the cold and passionless quality of Haji's response was unnerving. The human suddenly felt an intense desire to leave the room. "Um, I hope that we get Solomon too. I'm going to visit Lewis now, so I'll see you later. Get well soon, Haji."

He walked quickly away, shutting the door behind him and leaving the chevalier alone. Once outside, he began regretting giving Saya's location away; he did not pity Solomon, but was unsettled by Haji's serene malice. Kai wondered how deeply Saya's guardian had been affected by Solomon's actions.


End file.
